Marlin Shore
Marlin Shore, created by Phineasmon302, is the son of the titular character of Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid, currently in his Freedom Year at Ever After High. Character Personality To put it briefly, Marlin has a heart that is as vast as an ocean. Kind, reliable, modest and honest, he is always willing to do his best to help and putting the needs of others over his own. Akin to Briar's go-getter attitude, Marlin, knowing he'll lose his voice at some point during his story, doesn't shy away from speaking his mind and standing up for what he believes is right whenever possible. On the other hand, he isn't exactly good at filtering his mouth, sometimes offending others when he never actually means to, but when he does or say something wrong, he always corrects himself and apologizes for it. Appearance Having no means of changing his tail into legs because his story hasn't started yet, Marlin is wheelchair-bound and wears a choker filled with water over his gills to help him breathe on dry land. He has strawberry red hair that hangs over his shoulders, with bangs tinted light blue. His eyes are periwinkle, his tail is a soft red color, and the human half of his body is peppered with bioluminescent freckles. Fairy Tale : Main article: The Little Mermaid '' Relationships Family Having been magically conceived after his mother turned to seafoam and became a daughter of the air, Marlin was raised by his grandfather, the King of the Sea, and his many aunts, all of which he is particularly close to. Friends Outside of his roommate Miyako, out of all the students of Ever After High, Marlin becomes the closest to Madeline; he initially thought she would be insufferable, but was surprised to find out that, in spite of her madness, she was actually quite pleasant to have around. He also develops a bond with Ashlynn, mostly due to both being able to communicate to animals (even if Marlin is restricted to sea creatures), as well as quite a strong one with Odila, as he knows what it feels like to not be accepted, and is always there for her, lending her a shoulder to lean on, giving her advice and helping her deal with her shyness. Romance The one thing Marlin prefers not to speak about in public is the hopeless crush he's had on Holly O'Hair ever since he transferred, when she took him in her arms and carried him up the staircase into the school building, as he couldn't do it on his wheelchair. Although that one act of kindness was more than enough to make waves in Marlin's heart, he acknowledges that being in a relationship with her would be pretty much impossible, not just due to both being destined to other people, but also due to Holly's crush on Daring Charming. Others During his first week at Ever After High, Marlin was approached by Duchess Swan, who knew that his story, much like hers, ended in tragedy, and proposed a partnership with him to overthrow the more popular students in order to give him a well-deserved happy ending. However, as per his kind and understanding nature, he declined right away, claiming that, if he had to get himself a happy ending, he would do it in a way that was just and didn't hurt others' feelings. Outfits Basic As mermaids don't have as much of a nudity taboo as surface dwellers, Marlin tends to wear much less than the other students, his basic outfit mostly consisting of a flared light blue top with an ocean wave pattern and a gold scallop brooch on the center, a soft red earring on his left ear, and a matching legwarmer around the bottom of his tail right above his fins, as well as a pair of sea green grips due to him being wheelchair-bound. Getting Fairest Mirror Beach Hat-tastic Party Thronecoming Through the Woods Spellband Quotes Notes *Many aspects of Marlin's character are inspired by Artie Abrams from Glee. *He tends to put his own spin on common figures of speech of the Ever After High universe, saying things like "Fin-flipper" rather than "Page-ripper", and using "Andersen" when others would more likely use "Grimm" (such as "Oh my Andersen" rather than "Oh my Grimm"), the only exception being when referring to the actual Grimms. *Despite the hypnotic properties of his singing voice, Marlin has a good amount of muse-ical knowledge, and has once or twice shown interest in joining the school band. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Mermaids Category:Phineasmon302's Characters Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Princes